The present invention is generally related to data recorders and more particularly to an improved data recording apparatus including a removable, portable field board or cartridge.
In the past, various data recording devices have been proposed or manufactured to provide printed records of sales transactions, particularly those involving the use of credit cards. Typically, such conventional recorders imprint embossed information from the credit card and from settable print wheels bearing, for example, the date and amount of the transaction. The imprint is made by way of a roller platen which is passed over a formset, bearing carbon inserts or the like. Most formsets provide multiple copies, one of which is given to the customer, another to the vendor, and a third is sent to a processing station.
In recent years, there has been a significant increase in the volume of credit transactions such that many central billing offices have been faced with the problem of efficiently processing the credit transaction data at a reasonable cost. When utilizing the conventional formsets, each transaction initiates a single data form for accounting and billing. This requires that hundreds of thousands of data forms developed daily must be separated, categorized, microfilmed and the data therefrom processed and ultimately printed onto each customer's monthly statement. This process has become so complex that the expense is becoming prohibitive.
In an effort to reduce such costs, it has been found desirable to record the data on separate lines of a log sheet. Each line is provided with a space for the customer's signature, which becomes a part of the permanent record. This also provides the data in a format allowing optical scanning which significantly reduces the complexity and cost of processing each transaction.
One such a log type recording machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,316 to Spradlin. In the Spradlin machine, the log sheet is rolled up and incorporated into the base of the data recorder permanently located at a service desk or counter where the customer signs the log sheet when making a purchase. Thus, when this arrangement is used for gasoline credit transactions, it is necessary for the customer to leave his vehicle to record his signature.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a data recording apparatus including a removable cartridge or field board which is portable in nature such that it may be conveniently carried to a customer for his signature.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel portable data recorder cartridge which carries a transaction log sheet and sales form and which includes means for incrementally advancing the log sheet in response to removal of the sales form after signing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a unique transaction log cartridge including means for conveniently loading and indexing a log sheet, whereby the first information area to be printed is brought into the proper alignment with the print area.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a versatile data recorder with means for receiving a credit card for imprinting embossed data therefrom and means for automatically ejecting the card in response to completion of the imprint operation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel transaction log data recorder including a lockout mechanism which prevents inadvertent insertion of a credit card and operation of the recorder in the absence of a log sheet in the print area.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a portable transaction log cartridge which is of relatively simple construction, yet highly versatile, durable, longlasting, and inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.